


谎言的链条

by thunderybee



Category: StarCraft (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24718528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thunderybee/pseuds/thunderybee
Relationships: Alarak/Artanis (StarCraft), 马拉什/阿拉纳克/阿塔尼斯
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

阿拉纳克知道马拉什是个何等卑劣，狂妄，嗜虐成性的小人。

他就是知道，从他还是卑微的第四升格者的时候，他就知道。

正如同所有塔达林上位者的思维一般，高阶领主的下属，哪怕是升格第一人，都不过是个恣意使唤的奴隶而已，是的，对马拉什来说，阿拉纳克不过是个有那么点狡猾的仆从。

这一点“狡猾”的认识，让阿拉纳克的日子很不好过。自从努洛卡战败之后，马拉什更加肆无忌惮地掠夺了所有的地嗪和荣耀，对他们严酷镇压和监视，尤其是他，阿拉纳克，他知道自己在拉克希尔上的计谋虽然成功地救回自己一命，却更加加重了马拉什的猜忌。那天高阶领主几乎捏碎自己下颌骨头的举动无疑是个威胁，阿拉纳克虽然在诱惑盟友方面巧舌如簧，在高阶领主面前却出奇地一语不发，马拉什厌恶他一声不吭的服从，因为他从中感觉到某种不稳定的蠢动。

他是对的。

“首席升格者，”马拉什眯起眼，阴森的地嗪从储藏器里蒸腾，环绕着他，从他飘溢着幽能的血腥瞳孔中翻飞，“相信你已经听到了主人的吩咐，万物之主命令死亡舰队预备，未来命定之日将会出发和黄金舰队一同清理飞升道路上的障碍。”

“是的，”阿拉纳克微微垂下头，不去直视沉浸在造物之息中的大领主，“但是，大人，我不明白。”

“哦？”

阿拉纳克微微抬起眼睑，幽能平静而顺从，如同拔去锐爪利齿的野兽卑微地俯趴下来，“圣堂武士不过愚昧之辈，我看不出来和他们一同战斗的意义和价值。”

马拉什漫不经心地单手掬起一捧幽暗的雾气，随即像捏碎阿拉纳克头颅一般随意地捏散了地嗪，让黑暗之息浸染他苍白的肌肤，“愚昧？我看愚昧的是你，阿拉纳克，”他抬起雾气间显得模糊的眼睛，享受的欲望中毫不掩藏蔑视，“无知至极，而且你竟敢质疑万物之主埃蒙的指令。”尽管他的言辞激烈而彰显毫不留情的污蔑，但马拉什身形松懈，完全不像是要誓为埃蒙荣光弑杀一切的模样，他在即将蒸腾殆尽的地嗪中懒洋洋地放松星灵苍白颀长的躯体，可怖的疤痕和黑暗遗音的纹路在袍子下裸露的皮肤上蔓延，他将其视为埃蒙恩赐的无上荣光，没错，这符合塔达林的规则，铁，或者血，痛，以及死。

阿拉纳克竭力保持着面无表情，并将活络的心思小心翼翼地掩藏在深埋再深埋的地方，他不能在马拉什面前犯下和努洛卡一样的错误，况且马拉什没有和努洛卡一样拉拢他的必要，稍一松懈，等待他的只有高阶领主闻名斯雷恩的残酷手段，“愿闻其详。”

马拉什抬起手用手指染血的尖端勾回一缕即将消散的地嗪，如同捧着圣光的教徒一样虔诚地闭上眼，“愚昧，不过存在头脑的理念之中，理念，可以改造，世间万物，不过是万物之主的兵器而已，”他从斜倚的华贵座位上稍微坐正，等待最后几毫厘的地嗪被吸收而散开，然后锋利如刀的视线直直扎向阿拉纳克，“既然是兵器，只需要衡量顺不顺手，好不好用就足够，艾尔一族便无需关注，更何况……”他懒洋洋地垂下视线，微不可觉地扫过阿拉纳克攥成拳的爪子，又向上凝视着首席升格者谦卑收敛的面孔，“……埃蒙自有计划。”

“当心你的幽能利刃，该指往何处。”他抬起右臂，收拢爪尖用幽能捏住阿拉纳克没有护甲所覆盖的脸颊拉近，高阶领袖粗暴地挤压着阿拉纳克的骨头，使其几乎咯咯作响，而阿拉纳克沉默地承受着，下身屈膝在地恭顺地一动不动，“我说过，第一升格者，也许你自诩操纵谎言和人心的大师，但埃蒙洞悉一切，”马拉什嘶哑着恐吓他，带着血气和黑暗的幽能渗透割裂阿拉纳克重甲下的肌理，他知道自己重重掩盖之下恐怕已经血流成河，湿润的腥气从盔甲缝隙渗透，而他早已习惯这番虐待，“从努洛卡自取灭亡那天起，我就告诉你，我想杀了你，我会杀了你，”他顿了顿，似乎刻意观察了下阿拉纳克是否会反抗，然而升格者一如既往让他失望和心满意足，“除非你能证明你的价值，并活到飞升之日，否则……”马拉什松开手，将阿拉纳克扔到墙边，他像一个受损的龙骑士一样砸在石壁上，鲜血从摔落的痕迹一路淌下来，而阿拉纳克仍然一动不动，一声不吭，“你若不自量力阻碍埃蒙，或者胆敢挑战我，我不会当场杀了你，不会像取努洛卡的贱命一样让你轻松死去……”

阿拉纳克脸靠着地板，他能感觉没什么温度的血液从破裂的脖颈下溢出。轻松？他回想努洛卡被高阶领主凌虐至日落才扔进飞升巨坑的尸体，几不可闻地笑了一下。

马拉什冷冷地看着摔倒在地的他，“我会把你切成碎片，塞进机械体里，作为一个最卑贱的奴隶为埃蒙战死在像阿塔尼斯一样的，那些不肯服从造物主的劣种手里。”他眼角的余光看见黑红的重甲轻微抖了一下，便满意地品尝着阿拉纳克的恐惧，宣布让他滚出去。

埃蒙的意志如此清晰，就像他的谎言。

这谎言也服从升格的圣链，勾兑了整个塔达林的生存之道。

永不止息，永不餍足。

阿拉纳克对此无比清楚，埃蒙洞悉一切，而他唯一所无法察觉的，就是塔达林损毁的神经束下潜藏的波涛汹涌。

他又轻微地笑了一下，随即转瞬即逝。

阿拉纳克懒散地摆摆手示意吉拉娜退下，顺位而下的升格者恭敬服从地垂下头，端着医疗物品离开，留下萦绕盘旋着地嗪的容器，这是她趁着日光当头人数不多之时紧密收集而来，本应成为自己独享，然而在阿拉纳克惊掉所有人下颌一计杀死泽尼希和古拉基之后，她毫不费力，轻松跟着阿拉纳克的晋升成为他之下的第二升格者。之后，吉拉娜便明白在眼下安稳的局势时，尽力服从谁才能带来最大的利益了，即使这服从充斥着谎言和野心，但阿拉纳克并不介意偶尔也有不用费脑子的轻松。于是她在瞧见默不作声的首席升格者卸下护甲露出伤痕累累皮肉翻开的躯体时，便毫不犹豫地献上了自己的灵能作为补充，然后交出了收藏的地嗪。

但是阿拉纳克没有动，他只是凝视着幽紫的地嗪雾气，像蒸腾的虚空，不断盘旋，升起又回落，诱骗趋势每一个塔达林为之疯狂。他知道那种感觉，沉浸在地嗪当中，已经成为塔达林本能的欲望之一，那种渴求，让他们对埃蒙言听计从，对埃蒙的谎言言听计从。

谎言。

阿拉纳克捏碎椅子的扶手，尖刻的碎片深深扎入他卸下护甲的光裸手心。

背叛。

他站起来，将地嗪容器砸向地面，幽暗的雾气随着挥手扬起的血液和碎裂声缓慢溢出。

阿拉纳克坐回去，他愤恨地击碎脑海里回想的努洛卡的面容，就是这个狂妄的弑神者，将怀疑的种子根植于他，现在，这恶的种子即将开花。

他轻轻敲击破碎的扶手，思索着，他，阿拉纳克，塔达林升格第一人，他从未尝过失败的痛意，尸骸成就他前行的方向，鲜血奠基他行走的道路，如今他必不会坐以待毙，成为埃蒙和马拉什狼狈为奸的谎言牺牲品之一。

阿拉纳克一边勾勒品尝马拉什被击败死亡时的快意，一边难得艰巨的搜索他所能找到的借力，他深知如果他要从飞升之日中活下来，反抗是唯一的大方向，但是反抗的方法……不计其数，比如抽取埃蒙掌控的所有塔达林的力量……为己所用。

他已经是塔达林仅次于大领主的最高席位，到底还有何处的力量可供他蛊惑利用？阿拉纳克恼怒地瞪着容器碎片上徘徊不散的地嗪，包扎修缮的苍白肌理轻微颤抖，抵抗着黑暗之息的诱惑，这是个自我惩罚，如果他能找到一线生机，才会变成奖励，在此之前他禁止自己使用地嗪。

他不耐烦地来回扫视寡淡的房间，享乐不是他的爱好，杀戮也只在他认为有所必要之时，所以空荡荡的地盘除了必要的器具建筑毫无信息可提供。我是不是该出去走走？他思索，但是肢体上残留的余痛打消了念头，最没有必要的就是在大战在即加重自身的损耗。咨询下位的升格者？不，不不，吉拉娜是个毋庸置疑的蠢货，自以为讨好服从他就能保有第二升格者的荣耀并能伺机取代他，实际上他只是没兴趣，也没必要处理这些下面蠢动的塔达林，他不需要像吉拉娜那样的盟友和他并肩决斗，他们的数量虽然可以保证决斗时均衡的实力，但是一个把背叛作为家常便饭的塔达林，实在不能将生死压在他们的虚假浮夸允诺上（他自己就是对别人这么干的），更何况眼下，在阿拉纳克估量里，与马拉什相比，这些塔达林实在太弱了。

首席升格者慢慢闭上眼调整幽能的涌动，精华和能量在血肉中行进，修复破损的伤口，同时梳理他的思绪。马拉什的威胁警告历历在目，毫无疑问总有一天，他会寻找借口杀掉自己，高阶领主狂热而残忍，杀戮和虐待在他看来不过是不值一提的娱乐，阿拉纳克在那场拉克希尔中的左右逢源无疑是不讨喜的，但他并不能直接杀掉升格者，因为埃蒙的全面入侵在即，失去肉体的造物主需要军队的直接指挥官，他们缺乏足够力量的人手。但是总有一天，阿拉纳克漫不经心地徜徉在思维的翻涌里，总有一刻，马拉什最终会找到一个松懈的机会，如他所言，将自己折磨致死……

“……作为一个最卑贱的奴隶……像阿塔尼斯一样……造物主……劣种……”

“……奴隶……阿塔尼斯…………造物主……劣……”

“……阿塔尼斯……”

阿塔尼斯。

……

阿拉纳克睁开眼，一个计划逐渐在脑海里折跃成型，他带着餍足的笑容看向那些碎片上尚未消散的地嗪余息。


	2. Chapter 2

阿拉纳克弄到了不少的资料，他无法从埃蒙眼下套出更多详细的消息，但是关于势力构成有了比以前更加从容的了解，包括艾尔的猜忌不休，奈拉齐姆的冥顽不灵，整个达拉姆四分五裂，黄金舰队在固若金汤的假象下摇摇欲坠，这让他对阿塔尼斯其人更加好奇起来。

年轻的执行官，被一举推上大主教一职，艾尔不尚升格之链，阿拉纳克对“议会举荐”嗤之以鼻。毫无意义，他揣测，一群懦弱之人推出的活靶子。眼看着他们即将堕入埃蒙一步一步引导的陷阱，使阿拉纳克不由得萌生一股看戏般的愉悦，倘若不是他洞察了埃蒙和马拉什令人憎恨的背叛而必须做点什么，想必在母舰上欣赏圣堂武士濒死的绝望哀嚎应是何等愉快。

阿拉纳克挥退了服侍的仆从，独自一人思索着屏幕上跃动的蓝色光晕，金色的头冠沉甸甸地压在年轻的领袖身上，首席升格者打量着看不出表情的肖像，难以掩饰的不耐烦和失望涌上心头，他原以为会是个强势而坚不可摧的盟友，而阿塔尼斯看起来却显得优柔寡断，疑虑重重而难以担当重任。阿拉纳克背过手在空荡的控制室漫步，他开始衡量这取舍是否值得，与达拉姆结盟是成功可能性最大的方法，但最大不等于完美，无论何处有丁点儿纰漏，等待他的只有马拉什的狂怒。

但是不做又能如何呢，他沉下心盯着舷窗外流淌的星河，如果努洛卡为之拼死一搏的绝望是真的，整个塔达林不过都是混元体血淋淋的垫脚石，无关乎塔达林，他自己是无论如何不会白白替马拉什去送死，特别是……死在一个自己早已洞察的谎言之下……

一股喷薄的怒火在胸腔中与思维共鸣，阿拉纳克感到难以启齿的耻辱充斥着自己，一切…一切！都是谎言！努洛卡虽然目光浅薄，却也看清了黑暗遗音真正的背叛——飞升圣链的终点——只有死亡，他拿塔达林的血肉叠加着去往轮回终结的阶梯，把他们的忠诚和信任肆意碾碎，他甚至在努洛卡妄图弑杀神明的时候失去理智地攻击前任升格者仅仅为了自己早已被辜负的忠诚……

竭力服侍，统御万物。飞升之日，堕落的轮回将终结。飞升之日，汝等将飞升而起，逾越众生……

这些信誓旦旦的谎言深入脊髓，曾经的信任如今悉数化为憎恨。阿拉纳克心里盘算着马拉什跌入巨坑的惨状，再次看向阿塔尼斯寡淡的表情，把埃蒙也提上了死亡的日程。

阿拉纳克漫步在他的母舰之上，这艘庞大的怪兽静静蛰伏在盘旋的星系间逐渐向它的目的地驶去。马拉什在接受埃蒙的指令后，命令他们前往各个星系逐一摧毁神选者之外的星灵文化遗留，逐渐萌生的反叛之意令他无心尽力执行马拉什的指令，反正无论如何他都会吹毛求疵，力求在众人面前羞辱于他，不过那些下层的塔达林都只会噤了声匍匐在地，因为他们深知至高升格者无疑会将他积压的怒火发泄在他们自己身上，谁也不会想成为上位者的炮灰。

母舰以一种缓慢而优雅的速度在星舰的核心地带移动，带着无可匹敌的毁灭之力，铁血的光影在它危险的身姿上流动。阿拉纳克相当欣赏其间的构造和额外的设计，让塔达林的力量之魂比原本剽窃来的金色母舰更具势不可挡的火力，他以前经常散步于舰桥核心附近，欣赏射线之下惨烈绝望的哀嚎，如今他将再次利用爱驾为自己的前路勾勒一个成功的轮廓，比如，为潜在可能的盟友献上一份不薄的礼物。

“大人，”副官恭敬地请求他的回复，阿拉纳克稳坐于指挥台前挥手驱逐了汇报战况的无关人员，“我们已经侦测到数个未授权的空间传送信号。”

阿拉纳克把目光移向信号检测，他的猎物，不，盟友已经步入圈套，他要如何博得一个突破口来谋求发展的开端呢？

“是否需要召回死亡舰队主要所属火力进行歼灭？”

阿拉纳克轻轻在扶手上落下利爪，晦暗不明的红光在他眼中涌动，“不，”他轻声回答副官，“死亡舰队既然被分散派出执行多个歼灭任务，就不必对那些杂碎大惊小怪，眼下我们——”他扫过一眼先前都懒得看的文书，“——把重心放到格拉修斯的零碎上。”

副官看起来迟疑了一下，他做出了实质上非常危险的一个举动，“可是大人……那极有可能是潜藏了我们必要目标的一只部队，”不明所以的疑虑充盈在塔达林星灵的幽能中散开，“仅凭母舰和眼下的战士数量是否……不妥……”他的声音在怯弱着道出最后一个彰显质疑的词汇时突然戛然而止，阿拉纳克深沉的幽能在瞳孔中凝聚出一股风暴，副官在这明目张胆的杀意之前后退一步，踉跄着跪倒在地：“大人——”阿拉纳克上前一步，猩红的雾气般幽能笼罩着他漆黑的重甲，“你在质疑我，”几不可闻的低语在他的意识里回响，通过极其痛苦的压迫流淌入星灵无法抬起的头脑中，“在分秒必夺的战场上搁置指挥官的命令，在神选的力量之魂上忤逆升格第一人——”副官的头脑被无形的幽能挤压地痛苦不堪，但他不敢出声恳求饶恕，他已经感知到了升格者不可挽回的怒气膨胀在整个控制室，即使这名塔达林曾经是驱使母舰这野兽大肆屠杀的主人，也从未和恐惧如此接近过。

直至死亡降临。

阿拉纳克不动声色地后退几步，避开飞溅的血肉和迸裂的装甲，他带着股漠然的厌恶从尸体边走开，滴鸣的探机会处理这里。

一直在星图坐标台边检测的塔达林女战士站起来，轻轻向走近的升格第一人鞠躬致敬，阿拉纳克面无表情地扫过她的工作章程，漫不经心地自言自语，“随着战争的深入和时间推进，我们荣耀的传统反而似乎是遭到了懈怠，真令人遗憾万分，”他懒散地看着亚顿之矛磅礴的身躯逐渐清晰，一些细微的金色光点从舰身一侧飞出，驶向格拉修斯的地表机械平台，而身边的塔达林战士表情漠然，垂着头恭敬万分地等候阿拉纳克的示意，似乎对圣堂武士的旗舰出现在此毫无兴趣，“升格之链远离了斯雷恩后，难以为继的状况实在叫人忧心……”他转过头瞧向这位身姿敏捷锋利的战士，似乎自己只是在和她闲聊一般。

这个塔达林保持着收敛拘束的幽能，缺乏表情的面容上流露出同样缺乏感情的回答，“有些人远离我们光荣的根本太久，无疑就是在脱离他存在的意义，”她毕恭毕敬地回复阿拉纳克，喑哑有力的嗓音激荡起他心中复杂的思绪，“升格之链是塔达林至高无上的传统，有人试图忤逆它，就是侮辱您，亵渎万物之主，实在罪该万死。”

阿拉纳克瞧着她既没有因长官惨死而动容又没有因圣堂武士而吃惊的面孔，微妙地探究她脑海中的思绪。除了捉摸不透的收敛和对升格之链无上的尊崇他没有感知到其他，或者说，被隐瞒的其他。

“很好，”阿拉纳克流露出几分颇有兴致的笑意，“母舰是你的了。”

塔达林战士似乎稍微惊讶了一下，很快便收敛起来恢复成一片死寂，接着对阿拉纳克低下头，“是的大人，”她低语着，“由您差遣。”

阿拉纳克在航程上勾勒出一道恶作剧般扭曲的线路，“将你能找到的建筑和轨道防御系统悉数摧毁殆尽，”他饶有趣味地注视着母舰新指挥的反应，“不要做命令之外的事，如何？”

“胜券在握。”

阿塔尼斯绷紧了神经，他已经在艾尔上失利了一次，再遭遇埃蒙部队的正面交锋无疑让他难以承受，他只能恳求亚顿的阴影庇护前去抢夺科技藏馆的卡莱和圣堂武士，并且速战速决。

所以当格纳修斯上空的塔达林领导者出现在他眼前时，那股挫败的潮涌压迫地阿塔尼斯神经疼痛不已，脱离卡拉重归虚空的感觉让他精疲力尽，更别提还要分拨精力安抚躁动不安的战士们，他又一次落入了艾尔和奈拉齐姆濒临决裂一般的危机深渊中，只不过眼下的战况让人有点耐人寻味。

“圣堂武士……”那个面容苍白神色危险的塔达林星灵毫不掩饰装甲下的重重杀机，堂而皇之地宣布了这个星系的死讯，“你们真是擅于找死。”

在更早以前，阿塔尼斯曾经想要拒绝过达拉姆领袖一职，他所认知的，自己从未比得上他的导师塔萨达，越过这伟大的遗音而接任大主教无疑让自己身心都难以为继，但接踵而至的危机逼迫着他终于扛住了一切，并且在卡拉逐渐暗淡的光芒中磨砺出更为敏锐的头脑和擅于抓住一线生机的手段，他能感觉到眼前高深莫测的星灵似乎话中有话，既往以来，亚顿之矛遭遇过的埃蒙追踪而至的杀手多半都是丧心病狂的混元体和冲昏了头的狂徒们，他们拒绝听服任何来自“黑暗遗音”之外的指令，而这个一边指挥属下四处杀戮又漫不经心接上他通讯的塔达林，难免不是别有用心。

阿塔尼斯注视着同步显示的圣堂武士们跃动的身影，汹涌而来的塔达林战士丝毫没有退让的表示，一如既往地凶残冷酷，毫不犹豫地屠杀破坏着他们能抓住的所有设施和达拉姆星灵。

他到底想干什么？

阿塔尼斯没有出声，半阖着眼帘盯住按部就班折跃的狂热者和追猎者，他知道沃拉尊同样为一同前去的夏库拉斯战士而揪着心，但她什么也没说。

“你们以为能就这么轻易地得到想要的东西吗？”阿拉纳克的声音里带着古怪的柔和，像是在耐心劝慰某种不愿意屈服的宠物，“你只有一艘舰船，而埃蒙的怒火永无止境，”可他的利刃就藏在这虚假的柔和之下时刻准备着血染格纳修斯，“投降吧，阿塔尼斯。”

阿塔尼斯注意到塔达林唤起他的名字时带着些微不甚明显的探究意味，他不知道这代表了什么，但他能敏锐地从中嗅到一丝弦外之音。

“让那个只会用谎言欺瞒和制造污秽混元体的骗子尽管来，”他抬起头神色庄重地回答，言辞饱含毫不退让的汹涌灵能，“神之长子永不畏惧！”

阿拉纳克像是得到什么令他满意的回答，眼里流露出炽烈的笑意，他像是在嘲弄阿塔尼斯，又像是在嘲笑其他什么人。

“这可都是你自找的。”

阿拉纳克心情愉快地散步在圣母舰的舰桥，背叛了他的造物主也即将遭到他的背叛。圣堂武士们自以为遵循着神圣的先知追溯而去，却毫不自知已经堕入了埃蒙的嘲弄的陷阱，而埃蒙认为已经将达拉姆最后的希望之光熄灭在手，却不知有人已经在眼皮子底下做好了率领塔达林抽身而退的计划。阿塔尼斯是不容小觑的对手，也意味着他具有极大的价值可供他使用，阿拉纳克盘算着如何才能取得胁迫圣堂武士就范的筹码——谈判？当然是要谈的，但是协商只存在最高领袖之间，他对阿塔尼斯之外的碌碌之辈毫无商讨的兴趣，在此之前，他得准备好足够的利益去说服这位看似一根筋实则讳莫如深的大主教，去协助他与几乎整个塔达林为敌。

升格第一人接近了核心控制室，那名装甲流畅，身姿敏捷的新指挥官站了起来，如同当初一般向他致礼，她对他的指令完成地非常完美，格拉修斯贮藏的精要所在已经悉数沦为飞灰，而那些有意献上的“礼物”，也被一丝不苟地放过。

阿拉纳克靠在核心区域的位置上坐下，撩起眼皮看向面无表情的塔达林指挥官，她从一开始就对达拉姆的出现没有流露丝毫的惊讶，或者想要迫切消灭的狂热，对地面上圣堂武士和塔达林的交锋到最后全身而退视若无睹，只专注于完成那个笑话一样的摧毁行进路线，而她确实完成了，令他称心如意。

阿拉纳克不禁带上些许微妙的笑意：“你做得很好。”

她转过身来，高挑的身姿在光线绰绰的庞大空间内拉长出一道暗沉的阴影，在至高升格者的赞许面前，她终于流露出几分古怪的狂喜。

“如您所愿。”


	3. Chapter 3

阿拉纳克凝视着吉拉娜的神色，她冷静自若的表情下极力掩藏着些许的微笑，的确，她拥有对升格第一人不屑一顾的资本了，阿拉纳克知道这一天迟早会到来，并且眼下已经来得比他预计迟了很多。马拉什阴沉沉的脸色透露出几分嘲笑，因为他知道现在阿拉纳克在塔达林势力里称得上一无所有了，吉拉娜率领着她几乎能囊括的所有部下，站在高阶领主的背后。

你还在挣扎什么呢？高阶领主颇有兴致地注视着阿拉纳克，每个在他手里“历练”过的升格者最终都会以求饶告终，他知道阿拉纳克究竟有几斤几两，就像他了解努洛卡一样，造物主赐予他无尽的力量和权力，就算至高的第一升格者，闲暇之余也不过是他的玩物而已，而埃蒙的利刃有自信无人胆敢反抗高阶领主，努洛卡不过自取灭亡，令他几乎发笑的是，阿拉纳克果然步了前任升格第一人的后尘。

马拉什盯着阿拉纳克，他孤独的身影和那场拉克希尔中不自量力的努洛卡没什么两样，想到这儿，高阶领主微微斜过视线瞟向不远处的吉拉娜，升格第二人立即恭敬地低头示意，她身后数不清的塔达林也随着升格者的谦卑诚惶诚恐地低下头。很好，马拉什将视线移向阿拉纳克，他自信这个卑劣的叛徒绝无法得到一丝一毫来自塔达林的相助，当守护者们遭到圣堂武士袭击而悉数阵亡的消息传来时——他倒是稍微惊讶了下阿拉纳克竟然堕落到去寻求造物主之敌的帮助——奉阿拉纳克之命留守斯雷恩的吉拉娜立即投靠了他，她毫无犹豫，让她带领的所有阿拉纳克和自己的属下们向高阶领主宣誓效忠，马拉什非常满意，承诺她会得到比预想之中还要丰厚无比的回报，吉拉娜狡诈的眼里那时恭顺异常，隐约浮动的喜悦令他轻蔑。说实话，让努洛卡和阿拉纳克之流就此死去让他感到轻微的可惜，塔达林不缺乏极善于玩弄阴谋与权术的专家，但两任升格第一人拥有更被黑暗之神所重视的才能，他们同样是指挥的天才，战略的大师，塔达林内部的权力斗争丝毫不被造物主放在眼里，而几个能够率领塔达林部队踏平艾尔的战术大师才是当下的重点，显然吉拉娜不过是个醉心权术一心高攀的蠢货。

不过也好，这样一来塔达林的武力悉数由他自己囊括，至少当前是不会再有人隔三差五的胆敢用拉克希尔挑战至高的领主了。

马拉什背后的飞升巨坑翻滚着血色的日珥，咆哮的幽能从中激荡而出，撕碎它们能抓住的一切生命。他走上前去，对阿拉纳克摊开手，“真是可惜，阿拉纳克，”高阶领主憎恶而轻蔑的低语着，其间的威胁意味令人胆寒，“我以为至少你会珍惜你的贱命更久一点。”

阿拉纳克没有立即回答他的挑衅，转而将视线投向吉拉娜，身姿高挑的战士站直了身体并没有看他，直到最后也没有。

他是真的将她培养得很好，非常好，超出预料。

升格第一人转过头，同样蔑视而冷淡的视线嫌恶地落回高阶领主身上，“你的死期将至，”他嘲笑着马拉什，将所有昔日被残酷折磨的血腥气轻飘飘地抛回给他，“如今只剩下这些可笑的自吹自擂给你和埃蒙的谎言添砖加瓦了么？”

“住口！”马拉什厉声咆哮，“你胆敢质疑造物神的意愿，万物终将臣服于虚空之主！”

“那么就试试看吧，”阿拉纳克轻缓地低语着，“至少当前，塔达林只会臣服于我。”

“非常好，”马拉什愤怒和憎恨的幽能冲刷着身体，他的幽能在重甲边环绕着如同淌着毒液的獠牙，“吉拉娜！带着你的塔达林们过来效忠！为我献上你们的力量！”

马拉什的咆哮回响在空荡荡的飞升之路上，躁动的塔达林们跃跃欲试，只等升格第二人一声令下即刻便向高阶领主进献，他们非常清楚自己原本属于阿拉纳克的部队，但只有此刻切身领导着塔达林的高阶领主和一人之下万人之上的升格第二人才是归属，即使有少数不情愿的忠诚犹在，他们也无权质疑吉拉娜的命令，这就是塔达林。

“吉拉娜？”

升格第二人面庞上始终浮着那点捉摸不透的微笑，马拉什暴怒地呼唤着她，但她丝毫未动，身后庞大的塔达林部队也不敢身先士卒违抗吉拉娜，他们困惑不已，窃窃私语和躁动在血色的队伍里回响，但无论如何，吉拉娜就是不为所动。

阿拉纳克再次看向吉拉娜，这一回升格第二人回望了他，就像他当初在努洛卡的拉克希尔中警告她不准随他出战一样，她做出了和他一样的举动和选择。

他确实将她培养得很好。

马拉什明白了，他的幽能和怒火倾泻向升格者，“叛徒！”他咆哮着，“你胆敢追随阿拉纳克，你的誓言将会让你被碎尸万段！”

吉拉娜难掩她冷淡表面下深切的自得，她的瞳孔红得发亮，“我从未向您许诺过为您效忠，马拉什大人，我不过是看着让那些战士们宣誓而已，但他们并不能越过我去径直参战，约定俗成远不如造物主的规则好用，”她的面色上泛起嘲讽，“您难道还未吸取教训吗？”

亚顿之矛折跃的光芒扭曲了斯雷恩上空雾蒙蒙的黑夜，军工矩阵的庞大灵能网已经在阿拉纳克背后铺开，塔达林的战士们纷纷吃惊地后退一步，戒备而焦躁地看着圣堂武士金色的重甲逐渐在耀眼的光芒中折跃成型。

“不要以为你会赢下这场卑劣的战斗，”马拉什的幽能燃烧着，喷薄的怒火在亚顿之矛现身之后更甚，只有服从于高阶领主的塔达林顺从地走上前，和咆哮的混元体一起站在了马拉什的背后，“圣堂傀儡将不堪一击！”

高阶领主膨胀的愤怒在飞升巨坑上空盘旋，可阿拉纳克只听见另一个让他更称心如意的声音。

“如果你准备好了，我和圣堂武士将直接折跃到你背后的阵地。”

“很好。”阿拉纳克回答，余光里吉拉娜在亚顿之矛的身影前都畏惧地后退，只有他独自一人站在这艘旗舰磅礴的光辉下，如同燃烧的星辰。

“非常好，阿塔尼斯。”

阿拉纳克掬起一捧地嗪，带着点微妙的憎恶和冷淡凝视着旋转的雾气，他知道一切暂时尘埃落定，但远非结束的时候，在动身与阿塔尼斯一同离去前，他还有些事尚未完成。

一股诚惶诚恐的幽能匍匐在他身后，升格第一人，不，塔达林的至高领主，转过身来，饶有趣味地注视着吉拉娜跪拜在地的卑微举措，她现在是升格第一人了。

“大人……”她不敢抬头，低低地声音惶恐万分，惯有的尖酸刻薄不复存在，“我已完成……您的愿望。”

“哦…我的愿望？”这倒是出乎阿拉纳克的预料，他尚在亚顿之矛上与阿塔尼斯怒火中烧地提及升格之链中叛徒们的下场时，早以设想到数十种将吉拉娜碎尸万段的手法，但是狡辩并不在其中之一，在他以往的认识里，第二升格者虽然狡猾，但并不胆怯，没有塔达林是贪生怕死的战士，他们永远只怕死得不够多，或者担心从死亡中捞不到足够的利益。

吉拉娜似乎准备了一套说辞，但是显然阿拉纳克的不满超出了她的预计，某种沉重的威胁压迫着她，令升格者的声音不由得轻微颤抖起来，她强装镇定，向高阶领主恭敬地复命：“是的，大人，我所做的一切，都是按照您的意志，您的利益所达成的最好计划，说起来……”她悄悄抬眼试探般地触过阿拉纳克的瞳孔，立即像被烈火灼过一样蛰伏在地，“我都是向您学习，”吉拉娜惶恐地低语，她已经完全没有把握自己的计划能否真正的取悦阿拉纳克，眼下如何保全自己的性命成了萦绕在心的紧要，“是您的功劳…荣光…指引我为新的高阶领主谋求最强大的军队……”

锐利的手爪懒散的抬起，吉拉娜像被截断呼吸一样停止了恭维，阿拉纳克的语气似笑非笑，收复了塔达林，进军艾尔在说服达拉姆之前倒也不算当务之急，他倒是很想看看这个曾经在自己背后虎视眈眈的狡诈野兽如何挽救自己的性命，“你这些都是废话，我可不是马拉什那种好大喜功的蠢货，”高阶领主飘逸着刻骨仇恨的视线投射向不远方马拉什所厮杀过的神台，所有的谎言悉数从此间扩散开来，蒙蔽世人，“告诉我你用来救自己的筹码，如果足够我为之掂量一二，你才能得到你想要的，否则……”他收回视线，带着笑意和深沉黑暗的瞳孔牢牢锁定吉拉娜，其间的血腥气息几乎要把升格者肢解，“……你会了解到，我也向马拉什学会了很多……”

吉拉娜静默了几秒，随即半跪在领主身前微微挺直身躯，“请宽恕我，主人，”她低语着，锋利光洁的轻甲映衬着她眼中燃烧的野心，“远在您成为第一升格者之时，我就开始观察您，不得不说，那场耸人听闻的拉克希尔触动了我，并且我也在思考努洛卡临死前悲鸣的深意。”阿拉纳克停止了敲击手甲的举动，微妙地撇下视线注视着开始冷静下来的仆从，“努洛卡的挣扎无疑是自寻死路，那并非是挑起一场旷日决斗的最佳时机，所有人都认为他为了晋升而丧失理智，愚钝如我也同样浅薄，直到您后来的异动挑起了我的……我的……好奇心，”她随着阿拉纳克探究般的视线微微一抖，又垂下头换回了毕恭毕敬的语气，“您开始长时间地独自行动，除了被高……马拉什召去又遍体鳞伤地回来之外，就只在文献馆中封闭自己，或许傲慢如他人并不会了解您的行动，而我……”吉拉娜喃喃低语着，“我作为始终的下位升格者侍奉您多年，察言观色是我所能苟活的本能，如同您在获得盟友时的天赋一样，我知道有什么改变了，”她小心翼翼地措辞，生怕阿拉纳克挑刺不满而将她扼杀在地，“在夜间造物主之息降临斯雷恩的地表之时，所有人都沉浸在神宠的恩赐中，只有您……”她咽下一口畏惧，一抹出乎意料的钦佩浮现在她血红幽能的瞳孔中，“唯有您看待这极乐的神色高深莫测，异于常人，虽然常常是转瞬即逝，而我……终究是捕获了它们。”

阿拉纳克皱起眉间的皮肤，神色变得难看起来，让下位升格者察觉他异动的心思，比当初在努洛卡之前无知地暴露思绪还让他恼火，阿塔尼斯也一而再再而三地反驳他的意见，让高阶领主不由得思考自己是否并非是一个擅于掩藏的阴谋家，还是达拉姆的大主教心思比自己更难以捉摸，他想起从文献馆中所藏起的那些关于艾尔神族的战事轶闻……

“在您离开母舰前往了亚顿之矛后，马拉什曾召见我，”吉拉娜拉回了阿拉纳克的注意力，他重新把思虑放在了那个已在自己复仇怒火中燃烧殆尽的死敌名上，“他愤怒异常地向我追问您的动向和数月以来的举止，并在领地内独自咆哮，在我看来，他似乎是在与造物主激烈的驳斥一般……或许只是喃喃自语，发泄无用的怒火，在马拉什的威逼之下，我不得不回答了您独自从母舰消失的异动，但请您放心，”她邀功似的仰视过阿拉纳克一样，继续说着，“我并未交代您行动前的准备，我将您的所有痕迹都处理殆尽，销毁了涉事的出航编队，并让不安分之人以冒犯之名彻底消失——”

噢，阿拉纳克想起了那名告知失踪的母舰指挥官。

愚蠢。

“她妄图背叛您的意志，试图将您与圣堂武士交过手的详细递交给马拉什以谋求肮脏的晋升——”

“你所做一切，”阿拉纳克俯瞰着吉拉娜，“对你来说毫无益处，甚至可能招来杀身之祸。”

吉拉娜面孔上浮现出狡诈的笑意，“如您所言，确实缺乏意义且危机四伏，但特殊之时行特殊之事，倘若毫无进取的远见，恐怕我也会步入古拉基、泽尼希之流的绝路，”升格者眼神中流露出鄙夷，“他们只看见能从努洛卡和马拉什的决斗中获取晋升的好处，并不惜决裂以谋求自身利益最大化，却远非您的智谋所能抵的，承蒙您的教诲，至高领主大人，”她恭敬地俯身下去，“我大胆揣测了您所谋求的未来，一条通往无限上升的真正升格之链。”

飞升之日，汝等将飞升而起，逾越众生……

阿拉纳克神情莫测，他俯身下去靠近吉拉娜，升格者双肩一颤，似乎难以承受领主喷薄的威压而试图退缩，但是很快她停止了动静，毕恭毕敬地一动不动，任由阿拉纳克的利爪抓住她颈上的护甲拖拽起来。

倘若阿拉纳克作为一个旁观者身处别侧，恐怕会笑出声来，此情此景实在太像马拉什试图以恐吓逼迫他臣服在地了，但是阿拉纳克并不打算吓坏下位的升格者，她确实很有用，也给出了足够引起他好奇心的筹码——

“那么——”阿拉纳克一反常态地收敛起对待下属仆从的不屑一顾，反而开始认真的寻求一个答案，这幅姿态让他不由得想起亚顿之矛上的那位，无论是对待卑微的卡莱阶层，还是可笑的机械星灵，都是那么一副颇为有趣的惺惺作态。

“你的计划——你勾结马拉什在拉克希尔之前挑衅于我，四处搜刮我的编队令我不得不独自与整个谎言之神的信徒作战的计划——到底深意何在？”

吉拉娜的下颌护甲被挟制，她不得不小心翼翼地直视阿拉纳克高深莫测的眼睛，这令她无法低头将事实编制地更加婉转动听取悦于高阶领主，升格者不得不如实相告：“您和您的圣堂仆人（阿拉纳克流露出微妙的笑意）干脆利落地消灭了几名实力强大的马拉什保护者，极大的削弱了他的死忠之士，然而也令您的意图过早地暴露无遗，马拉什当即召见我和其他下位的升格者们，要求我们宣誓效忠，他从黑暗之息中预见了您的拉克希尔。”

“预料之中。”

吉拉娜惴惴不安了起来，但仍竭力保持镇定，“您得到了圣堂武士的效力，这场拉克希尔会发展为一次族群间最庞大的战斗，马拉什无疑会以高阶领主的身份和利用对圣堂武士的仇恨强迫所有塔达林为他效忠，我……并不清楚您获取了多少助力，但我清楚那时能从马拉什手里夺得塔达林的势力，就是为您晋升之路再进一份力量，所以我……让他们宣誓，而自己——”

“独善其身，就像我对待努洛卡一样。”

阿拉纳克冷淡地松开吉拉娜，她在剽窃创意方面简直和塔达林如出一辙，不得不说这计谋非常无趣又成功，“你留下吧，”他懒散地摆了摆手，“就像你想要的那样，在我率领死亡舰队出征之时，斯雷恩属于你了。”吉拉娜匍匐在地，她的狂喜无法掩盖，就是这样，阿拉纳克冷眼瞧着她，这样，她永远无法真正领会升格链条真正的意义所在。

“阿拉纳克，”阿塔尼斯的声音从通讯器中响起，似乎之前因为被隐瞒着利用的怒气已经平息了很多，当然，对阿拉纳克来说，那怒火简直微不足道，和他所经历的相比，不值一提，“我在舰桥的廊道等你，军工矩阵会在你准备好后启动折跃。”

不得不说，阿拉纳克还是抱有几分遗憾的，如今的斯雷恩悉数属于了他，所有的地嗪可供他无条件掠夺，而他却失去了以往的兴致和时间，洞悉埃蒙遭到背叛后的愤怒固然令他感到愉快，然而眼下有另外的事情会让他感到有趣得多，“我看不出有什么紧要还用交代的，”他的语气中充满了毫不掩盖的揶揄和戏谑，面对达拉姆的大主教，直来直去比勾心斗角效率倒是高得多，“况且我觉得你那艘船并不欢迎塔达林，无论是谁在领导他们。”

“这不是重点，”阿塔尼斯固执地说，“我有点想法务必告知于你，事关达拉姆和塔达林眼下不得不共同前行的未来，我猜你会想听的。”

“我想不想听，你恐怕猜是没用的，”阿拉纳克漫不经心地步入亚顿之矛的灵能矩阵网络，“给我能挑起足够兴趣的利益，大主教，还用我教你吗？”

在折跃过程中通讯断开了，直至他走进廊道的大门也没有回音——达拉姆的领袖就在入口处走向他。

“我什么都没给，你还不是来了。”阿塔尼斯顺势转身和他并肩去往舰桥，并丝毫不放过每个能奚落他的漏洞。

阿拉纳克几不可闻地笑了一下：“什么都没有？谁说的上呢。”

阿塔尼斯拧起眉头，“你最好不是在耍花招，阿拉纳克，”他轻微地瞟过一眼心不在焉的塔达林，警告他，“有人已经对你极其反感了。”

高阶领袖并没有把这真真假假的警告当回事，可悲的机械星灵。

“我在想，或许结束了眼下的一致对外的联手行动，我们应该借此巩固结盟，成为真正的联合。”装束月白的圣堂武士试探着提出意见，等待着阿拉纳克有所反应。

阿拉纳克若有所思地和他对上视线，里面浅显的信心满满和深埋的疑虑重重简直让他发笑。

“看来我们还有很多话要谈，大主教，”阿拉纳克几不可闻地流露出几分感兴趣的笑意，“所幸我们有很多时间，”他意味深长地对阿塔尼斯回答，“非常多。”

阿拉纳克在亚顿之矛上漫步，他觉得自己可能会在这儿待上一段时间，除开遵守与阿塔尼斯的承诺，更重要的是，他在等一点东西，一些需要避开吉拉娜所管理的斯雷恩塔达林们的东西，圣堂武士的旗舰是个不错的地方，塔达林战士们无法和圣堂武士相处，至少，大部分是。

他慢悠悠地移动到一处敞开的舷窗边，这宇宙迷人的深渊注视着他，他入迷地盯着那些闪烁不定的星辰，塔达林的未来，他逐渐膨胀的野心和欲望所在，此刻会在哪一处星区散发着血色的光彩呢？

“塔达林的至高领袖，我的主人……”

他终于听到了他等候已久的声音，谦卑的仆人从他的通讯器中醒来。

飞升之日……

“你让我等了很久，指挥官，我并不是一个善于等候的人。”

通讯器里他所熟知的女声如同淌着血迹的灵能刃，淬炼着恶毒的傲慢，和卑微的恭敬，“我为我的轻敌和愚蠢感到无尽的悔意，吉拉娜这杂种，主人，请原谅我，我向你保证，您所要求的与圣堂武士来往的信息已经递交到升格者们的手上，我们先前所有被‘消灭’舰队势力完好无损地保存了起来，并保证他们远离了地嗪和黑暗之神，达拉姆的爪牙也根本不会察觉到我们。”

“非常好。”

“您的荣光所庇护，”她低语着，“塔达林将永世长存。”

“你们也都将获此殊荣，”阿拉纳克许诺到，不过倘若有哪个好事的圣堂武士经过，他会看见高阶领主面色上满是不以为然的敷衍和嘲弄，但他的语气显得平静且充满力量，“塔达林的力量属于所有人。”

即将来临。

但升格之链至高的意志，仅且只会臣服于我——高阶领主阿拉纳克。

永远。


	4. 番外

“我始终不明白，”阿塔尼斯问他，“你的殷勤简直让人感到可疑。”

“喔？”高阶领主把护甲上的腰带拨到一边，“我不知道我哪里表现出这种听起来很恶心的举动了，见谅。”

阿塔尼斯绕过他赤裸肩头的右手牢牢抓住阿拉纳克的神经束，看起来像调情，又充满了戒备和警惕。很好，阿拉纳克心想，非常适合他俩眼下的娱乐，他们的灵能即使在这种时候也时刻准备着给对方来上一刀，没准铁与血的规则总是从来不会离开他的生活半分。

“我是指你总是这时候溜进舰桥的，”阿塔尼斯低下头，高阶领主锋利的幽能从他的皮肤中渗出并抚摸着圣堂武士，他感到一阵阵细微的刺痛，令人不安又欲罢不能，“如果不是我在这，圣堂武士卫队会以间谍的名义将你五花大绑扔下亚顿之矛。”

“少来，”阿拉纳克手探入了阿塔尼斯袍子腰带的下缘，捉住他的大腿分开抬上静置状态的星图操作台，“你知道我为你而来，而且现在可是交接换班的休息时间，没人会来，我早就弄清楚了。”他贴近大主教卸下护甲的头冠，隐忍而蓄势待发的灵能在赤裸的额头间交换，他们残疾的神经束并不能交换彼此猜忌的情感，但同样的欲望和渴求十分张扬，阿塔尼斯蓝色的眼睛微微睁大，一动不动地盯着大领主。

他真的不想拒绝这个，阿拉纳克有时候是个相当吸引人的叛徒，有时候。

塔达林单膝半跪在圣堂武士腿中间，他蓬勃血腥的幽能随着身体的下压而笼罩着阿塔尼斯，“好吧，”阿拉纳克的神经束随着俯身的动作垂了下来，仍然牢牢地被禁锢在阿塔尼斯的手里，就像拿到什么安全筹码，“诚实点，圣堂武士，至少现在这个时候，告诉我你打算怎么着，别老说些丧气话。”

阿塔尼斯几乎要被他气笑出来，好像被推到星图上躺着的星灵不是他一样，“诚实？老实说，我感到‘非常不舒服’，我被迫待在我的工作台上，前不久我还坐在一边记录行进坐标，现在要跟从来没说顺过嘴的临时盟友在上面大干一场，怎么，难道塔达林的私生活也得充满‘铁与血’才行？”

阿拉纳克曲手绕过阿塔尼斯的大腿抓住他的第一节关节向前推并下压，“如果你想，”他毫不留情地嘲笑圣堂武士，尖锐的利爪嵌入阿塔尼斯腿上的环扣，“我很乐意提供给你痛苦的真谛，并且向你的神发誓，我保证你会沉迷于此。”

他单手探到阿塔尼斯腿中间，湿润的液流顺着手心淌了下来，“我是真的喜欢跟你交谈，或者交合，你倒是很值得费点心思，”阿拉纳克俯身向前压，有部分原因是阿塔尼斯在他尖锐的爪尖划过后臀时用力扯住了他的神经束，“相信我，我能从中得到乐趣，你也能，至少现在，即使是大主教，也不过是个饥渴的星灵而已，你和别人没什么不同，放松。”

“亚顿在上……”阿塔尼斯在高阶领主坚硬的生殖器官挤入生殖裂时深深地叹息着，他不能否认自己喜欢这时候能卸下重担和忘我的放松，那些失去，死亡，消退和孤独都烟消云散，只有无尽的欢愉，黏腻的水声和神经束末梢灵能迸裂的火花。

静置状态的机械操作台非常冰冷，但阿塔尼斯觉得自己快被翻搅的血色幽能烧成了灰烬，阿拉纳克从一开始毫不松懈地扭着他的腿，湿润而充盈体液的泄殖腔道挤压着高阶领主，在他腹下和腿根留下一道又一道水痕，高阶领主冲击主教的身体就像用幽能刀刃在敌人身上倾泻他的怒火，滚烫，热烈，膨胀的幽能令圣堂武士的头脑被挤得疼痛不已，有时候塔达林的幽能会让他感到就像卡拉被埃蒙入侵一样的恐惧，那被操纵的阴霾，无尽的憎恨和令人生厌的野心……但牢牢抓在手里的神经束让他冷静下来，只需要稍稍用力……

阿拉纳克吃痛地抬起头，他眼中燃烧的欲望和愤怒能让最骁勇残忍的塔达林战士跪下，但阿塔尼斯不为所动，圣堂武士清明的灵能浸染着水色的眼睛，其中细微的不屑几乎要让高阶领主跳起来，“我以为这是我们都自愿的，”他盯着阿塔尼斯，视线移动到星灵胸膛上的伤痕，“至少体现出这真的是个找乐子的事儿，如果你说的‘大干一场’不是我现在履行的这个意思，你应该穿好衣服，拿上你的灵能利刃集中器，对我宣告你的拉克希尔誓言。”

“不，”阿塔尼斯将长长的神经束在手腕上绕了两圈，遮住集中器常年挤压造成的压痕，尝试着轻轻拉了拉，“我是自愿的，不过我真没怎么感到‘乐趣’所在，恐怕你现在让人感到乏味了，塔达林。”

阿拉纳克没有回答他的挑衅，他径直握住阿塔尼斯的右胳膊拉着他一起从星图上站起来，推着他撞到了舰桥船体舷窗的边缘，高阶领主在背后按住他赤裸的背部贴在灵能护盾封闭的舷窗上，“嘘——嘘，光影议会的大主教，看着那儿，”他俯身贴上阿塔尼斯的背后，利爪牢牢扣住星灵催促他，“看着。”

无边的黑暗笼罩着亚顿之矛，这艘让所有神民自豪且磅礴的舰体在整个星区中也不过是落入暗影中的一点挣扎的星光，孤独和责任摧残着它，让它伤痕累累却不能停歇。阿塔尼斯透过阵阵波动的灵能护盾凝视着庞大的星区，他所求的不过和连同亚顿之矛一起在黑暗遗音中杀出一条生路，就像他的导师塔萨达，用星梭号和自身的毁灭给星灵留下一条通往未来的路，也许他要做的就是和塔萨达一样。

阿拉纳克慢慢再次沉入阿塔尼斯的身体，但是躁动咆哮的幽能相对先前缓和了很多，沉重的低语透过暧昧的幽能渗透进圣堂武士的脑子，“你并非孤身一人，阿塔尼斯，”灵能浮动的幅度逐渐加大，刺痛的蓝色火花烧灼着主教的神经末梢，“埃蒙会连同他的谎言一起跪在我们脚下支离破碎，塔达林将为你而战。”

阿塔尼斯不知道这些话算不算“哄小孩子”的一部分，但某些压抑的真切几乎令他痛苦地呻吟出来，他们彼此的喉咙里挤出急促的喘息，膨胀的欲望撑开他的身体，推动阿拉纳克焦躁地低声咆哮着用力侵入圣堂武士越来越湿润的腿间，令灵能和幽能彼此相融又互相争斗，迸裂的火花在神经束间隐约闪烁，阿塔尼斯闭着眼抵住护盾，阿拉纳克的深入让他感到疼痛的欢愉，同样被拉扯的神经束也让高阶领主无法停止痛苦，他们始终如此剑拔弩张，又融为一体。

等到翻滚的灵能平息以后，阿拉纳克仍旧抱着阿塔尼斯半跪在舷窗前，潮湿的体液逐渐冷却令他感到非常不舒服，但他实在不想听那套“不舒服才是人生真谛”的废话，耐心等着高阶领主心满意足，他总是他们之中更有耐心的一个，至少现在是。阿拉纳克沉重的身体离开了阿塔尼斯的背后，圣堂武士半跪着转过身去抓散落在地的重甲，高阶领主按住他的手，转而递给他贴身的袍子。

“你应该休息一会儿，”阿拉纳克半阖着眼，满意的幽能从眼底溢出来，“眼下又不急着去跟埃蒙‘大干一场’。”他语气的暧昧平时只会让阿塔尼斯想发火，但现在奇异的平静填塞了圣堂武士的胸膛，同样的满足和松懈也确实让他提不起劲来。

他瞧着懒洋洋的塔达林，回味着刚刚寻欢作乐中那些意味深长的承诺，阿拉纳克看起来也许并不只是在敷衍。

半响过后，阿塔尼斯无视了微微发酸的腿根站直，卸下的盔甲拢在手臂里沉重而冰冷，“行吧，”他轻轻叹息着，“就一会儿。”

阿拉纳克点点头，在迈出舰桥之前删除了侦测器的定点巡查记录。


	5. 番外




End file.
